New Experiences
by rangers21A
Summary: M'gann, Artemis, and Zatanna are all alone in Mount Justice, and there are plenty of new experiences to be had for these three girls. The following fic takes place during the course of season one
1. Chapter 1

_Wet_

It was an average rainy, gloomy, boring Wednesday at Mount Justice for M'gann and Artemis. M'gann was in the kitchen baking a batch of cupcakes for when the boys returned from the mission Batman had sent them on, and Artemis was watching TV in the living room. It was an old sitcom that she didn't enjoy that much, but she knew M'gann liked it, so she kept watching.

"Ugh!" Artemis groaned. "I'm so bored!"

"You won't be for long. Granny Maple is about to burn her cookies." M'gann replied, talking about the show on the television.

Artemis shut off the TV. "When are the guys going to get back?"

"I don't know." M'gann replied. "It'll probably be a while though."

 _Great_ , Artemis thought, _of course I get horny when all the men are away!_ Then again, Artemis had cycled through every guy on the team, and none of them could satisfy her anyway. Robin was too young, Superboy was too scared of breaking her, Wally was... Well, there was a reason he was called the "fastest boy alive." Kaldur was okay, but once in a while he would shout out Tula's name instead of Artemis's, and that was a major turn-off. The only other people on the team were M'gann and Zatanna, and she couldn't have sex with...

 _Hmm_ , Artemis thought. "Hey, M'gann, have you and Connor ever... You know?"

M'gann looked up, clearly confused. "Ever what?"

"You know... Have you ever... Done It?"

"Done what?"

Artemis was baffled. She had to be joking, right? Didn't they have a sex-ed class on Mars? "Have you and Connor ever had sex?" She asked bluntly.

M'gann's face turned bright red. "Artemis! That's personal!"

At least she knew what it was. "Come on," Artemis goaded, "have you or haven't you? It's a simple question."

M'gann turned away from her friend in embarrassment. "No." She replied quietly. "We haven't."

 _Perfect_. "Aren't you curious about what it's like?"

"Of course I am." M'gann said.

Artemis smiled. "Do you want me to show you what it's like?"

M'gann eyed the front of Artemis' pants. "You don't have a... Thing, do you?" She asked nervously

Artemis laughed. "No, but people can have sex just fine without them."

M'gann considered this. "Show me." She finally said.

That was just the answer Artemis was looking for. "Follow me, M'gann." She said.

 **...**

A few minutes later, M'gann and Artemis were in M'gann's bedroom. Artemis was kissing M'gann's neck softly to make her feel comfortable. "Artemis, are you sure we should be doing this?" M'gann asked timidly.

Artemis responded by taking her top off over her head. "Does that answer your question?"

M'gann couldn't help but stare at Artemis' perfect pair of breasts. "You wanna taste them?" Artemis purred.

M'gann inched closer nervously. She bent down to lick Artemis' nipples, causing a few soft loans to escape from her lips. "Is that good?" M'gann asked.

"It's great!" Artemis assured her. "Keep going!" M'gann started getting more into it, sucking passionately on Artemis' tits while Artemis moaned loudly. "Fuck! M'gann, that feels so good!" After a few more minutes of M'gann playing with Artemis' breasts, Artemis pushed her on to the bed. "Morph away your clothes."

M'gann obeyed, removing her clothes to reveal her dripping pussy and perky breasts. "What are we going to do?" She asked, sounding much less nervous and much more enthusiastic.

Artemis got down and spread her friend's legs apart. "I'll show you." And she drove her tongue into M'gann's pussy.

M'gann gasped, surprised by the sensation of being eaten out. But the surprise quickly turned to sheer pleasure. "Oh, wow!" She moaned. "I always knew sex was supposed to feel good, but I never thought it was this good!" Artemis' tongue swam all around M'gann's Martian cunt, lapping at every inch of it. She had never tasted Martian pussy before, but she knew she wanted more of it later! "AAAAAH! ARTEMIIIIS!" M'gann screamed as she had her first orgasm with another person. Artemis lapped up all the juice she could before letting her friend rest for a second.

"Not bad, huh?"

"That was... Incredible!" M'gann panted.

"Well, we're not done yet." Artemis said, taking off her pants. "I still need a turn, so get licking."

M'gann smiled. "I can do better than that." She stood up and let Artemis take her place on the bed. Artemis gasped as M'gann grew a full 8-inch cock right before her eyes. "How did you-?"

"Martian, remember? I can shapeshift any part of my body."

Artemis grasped M'gann's new cock in her hands, completely mesmerized by it. "Oh, yeah. I can work with this." She ran her tongue up the side of it and started licking the head, causing M'gann to moan some more. Artemis then put it in her mouth, deep-throating it like a pro.

"When did you get so good at that?" M'gann asked.

"Green Arrow made me suck his dick a lot before he let me become his protege." Artemis stopped sucking her off and got down on all fours on the bed. "Now, let's see if it feels as good as it tastes! I'll let you choose which hole you want." It was no contest. M'gann slowly inserted herself in Artemis' asshole. "Unnngh!" She moaned "Good choice!"

Artemis was practically screaming from pleasure as M'gann thrusted in and out of her asshole. M'gann was even louder. Artemis' ass felt so good and tight, she was already about to cum! "Artemis," she grunted, "I'm almost there!"

"Me too!" Artemis moaned. "Just a few... Nnnngh more... AAAAAAH!" Artemis screamed at the top of her lungs as she had her best orgasm in a long time.

M'gann cried out too as she filled Artemis' asshole with cum. The two friends laid back on the bed and snuggled next to each other. "That was so amazing!" M'gann exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah!" Artemis agreed. "We need to get Zatanna involved somehow."

"Hmm." M'gann said thoughtfully. "That gives me an idea."


	2. Chapter 2

_Magic_

While Zatanna sat on the couch watching TV, M'gann and Artemis poked their heads out from around the corner. _M'gann, are you sure this will work?_ Artemis asked mentally.

 _Definitely_ , M'gann replied. _Just follow my lead._ The two of them both walked out towards Zatanna. "Hey, Zatanna." M'gann said. "Could you come with me and Artemis? We, uh, want to let you join in on something."

Zatanna eyed them both suspiciously. "Join in on what?" She asked. "Is it a game, or something?"

M'gann and Artemis shared a look. "Something like that." Artemis replied.

Zatanna raised an eyebrow. Something weird was definitely going on. Still, she was curious to find out what M'gann and Artemis were taking her to do, so she followed them to M'gann's bedroom. "Okay, so what is this game, or whatever, you wanted to show me?" She asked.

M'gann grinned. "Well, Artemis showed me something today, and we wanted you to join in on it. But this time we thought we'd take it to the next level."

"What do you mean?" Zatanna asked. M'gann's smile grew as she morphed away her clothes and Artemis removed hers. "Why the hell are you guys getting naked?" Zatanna asked, not so much shocked, but more curious and interested.

"Well," M'gann said, "Artemis and I thought it would be fun if we acted like your mistresses and you became our bitch to fuck however we wanted. What do you say?"

Zatanna considered this. Artemis was starting to lose faith in this plan. There was no way Zatanna would willingly submit to her and M'gann and be their bitch.

"Okay."

Artemis blinked in surprise. "What?" She asked.

"I said okay." Zatanna said, a smile on her face. "I'm in. There's just one thing we need before we start." Zatanna ran out of the room and came back with Wolf's spare dog collar. She put it on herself. "Now I'm really your slave." She purred.

M'gann's grin grew. "Okay, Zatanna," she said, "take your clothes off."

" _Evomer ym stnemrag!_ " Zatanna's clothes vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving her totally naked. M'gann grew herself a large cock to fuck her new slave with. "Ooh! Can you give me one too?" Artemis asked Zatanna excitedly.

" _Evig reh a eguh kcoc!_ " Zatanna said. Artemis' pussy vanished, replaced with an 8-inch dick.

"Whoa!" Artemis said, amazed at the size of her member.

M'gann thrusted her own dick in Zatanna's face. "Now start sucking, bitch!" She commanded.

Zatanna grasped M'gann's cock and started licking its head, causing M'gann to moan softly. M'gann then jammed it in Zatanna's mouth, thrusting it forcefully in and out.

Artemis clutched Zatanna's ass, spreading her cheeks. "Time for me to use my new toy." She purred, shoving her own cock in Zatanna's asshole. Zatanna's eyes widened as Artemis entered her, but she kept sucking M'gann's cock while Artemis pounded her asshole. "Oh, God! It's so tight!" Artemis moaned.

M'gann was having the time of her life! Zatanna sucked dick like a professional pornstar, her head bobbing forward and back, her tongue rolling over every inch of it, it felt so good! "Oh, fuck! I'm gonna cum!" M'gann moaned. "AAAAAH!" She screamed as she exploded in Zatanna's mouth. "Swallow it, bitch!" M'gann commanded, and Zatanna obeyed, swallowing every drop of cum.

"OHHHH, FUUUUCK!" Artemis moaned as she filled Zatanna's asshole with her own cum. She pulled out of her slave and sat down to catch her breath. "Whew! That was incredible!"

M'gann sat down too. "Yeah, it was! Ready for more?"

"Oh, I hope you girls are!" M'gann and Artemis looked up in surprise when Zatanna spoke. She removed the collar around her neck. " _Ekam eseht owt slrig ym sehctib!_ " She exclaimed. Suddenly, M'gann and Artemis's cocks were both gone and replaced by their pussies again, and they were both on the floor with their asses in the air with ropes tying them up.

"Zatanna, what do you think you're doing?" Artemis asked, a little angry but a lot turned on.

"You really thought I would let you two be the dommes the whole time?" Zatanna said. " _Evig em owt eguh skcoc!_ " Zatanna's pussy vanished, replaced by two foot long cocks. "Now it's my turn to be the mistress." She approached M'gann and forced her two cocks deep in each of her holes.

"Ohhhh, fuuuuck!" M'gann moaned from the sensation of being fucked by two dicks at once. "They're so thick!"

Zatanna kept pounding her, picking up the pace. She smacked M'gann on the ass. "Do you like that, bitch?"

"Yes, mistress! Spank me more! I've been so bad!" Zatanna kept pounding away at M'gann's holes, spanking her with each thrust. M'gann moaned louder until she finally screamed from pleasure as she climaxed.

"Is it my turn to be fucked, mistress?" Artemis asked.

Zatanna pulled out of M'gann and approached Artemis. "Yes, slave." She assured, shoving herself into both of Artemis' holes. "Now take your fucking and like it!"

"Ohhhhh, Mistress!" Artemis moaned. "Yes! Harder! Fuck me harder!"

Zatanna pounded her harder and harder until Artemis came, groaning loudly from pleasure as she did. "Come here and suck me off, slaves!" Zatanna commanded. Her slaves kneeled in front of her, each putting one of their mistress's cocks in their mouths and sucking hard. "That's right, bitches! Suck me off! Yes! YES! OHHHH, FUCK YES!" Zatanna exploded, exploding in her two slaves' mouths. M'gann and Artemis both obediently swallowed their loads.

When she was done, Zatanna removed their ropes and laid back to relax with her two slaves. "That was amazing, mistress!" M'gann panted.

"You don't have to call me mistress anymore, M'gann." Zatanna said to her friend. "Although, it was pretty fun to be in control."

Artemis reached over and grabbed one of Zatanna's already hard again cocks, rubbing it up and down. "Feel like being in control some more?" She purred.

Zatanna smiled. "On your knees, slaves!" She commanded. "Time for more fucking!"

"Yes, mistress!"


End file.
